Puppeteer
by FallenAngelCyril
Summary: Devil Survivor Oneshot. NaoyaYuzu. Before the lockdown, Yuzu questions Naoya about his strange behavior.


This story takes place a few hours Devil Survivor begins. Beware of some explicit mature elements, but there is nothing major.

I do not own Shin Megami Tensei or the Devil Survivor characters.

* * *

"Don't leave, Yuzu."

Strong arms encircled her waist from behind and Yuzu could barely suppress her gasp of frustration. Naoya's loose kimono covered Yuzu's body like a blanket. Yuzu was already warm from walking around in the summer heat, but Naoya's thick clothes and her own hidden desire raised her body temperature higher than she was comfortable with. Yuzu struggled half-heartedly against Naoya's arms, finally opting to turn around and face him.

"Let go of me, Naoya. I have to go before I'm late. As it is, I'll be questioned by Atsuro. You were the one who called us here and you're not even coming!"

Naoya didn't let go, but instead lowered his cheek to Yuzu's head. Yuzu could tell he was smirking in amusement at her words.

"I'm sure you'll think up an adequate story in your defense. You always do. After today, we might not be able to see each other again. I want to spend every moment we can together."

Yuzu's frustration turned into confusion at Naoya's words. She opened her mouth to speak, but Naoya silenced her by putting a finger to her lips. He rested his forehead against her own.

"The world is changing, Yuzu. I won't be able to pro-"

"What are you talking about Naoya? You've been acting strangely ever since I've arrived and I want answers." Yuzu interrupted, turning her face away from the older man.

Unfortunately for Yuzu, Naoya was unwilling to answer. He still didn't release her, and Yuzu was increasingly uncomfortable in his arms. Before today, Naoya had always been her secret source of comfort; he was a forbidden love, so to speak. When she was younger, at first she had been conflicted; Yuzu had always thought she desired the younger cousin. Yuzu had spent most of her time with the younger male going through school and, for the longest time, it had been a secret dream of hers to live the "childhood sweetheart" cliché.

As she matured, Yuzu had unknowingly distanced herself from her two best friends. Running from her mother and family had overtaken her life, causing Yuzu to inwardly withdraw from her friends. On the surface, she was the same person as always, even her oldest friends were not able to tell the difference. Inwardly, Yuzu was conflicted; she was angry, scared, and just wanted to run away from it all.

It was Naoya who had first noticed Yuzu's inner conflict. If there was one thing Yuzu had learned about the mysterious man currently holding her, it was that he had incredible skill in predicting her emotions and reactions. His foresight was almost inhuman at times; Yuzu continually poked fun at him for it. Naoya had seen Yuzu's inner self, her conflict, her fears, and her desires. As their relationship was beginning, Yuzu only spoke with Naoya when she was visiting with her friends and through Emails infrequently. But as he continued his support, Yuzu began speaking to him more often, be it through texting, Email, Instant Messengers, or the phone. He had supported her and had asked for nothing in return.

Naoya's perceptiveness and support eventually deepened her feelings for him. He knew her better than anyone else in the world; there was something intimate about having a man know everything about you. It was almost as if she had shared a part of herself with him.

Yuzu remained stationary, conflicted. She knew she shouldn't be here; the boys were waiting for her. They hadn't seen each other since the end of the school year and Yuzu was excited. At the same time, Yuzu wanted nothing more than to stay in Naoya's arms and demand the answers she knew he was hiding. Finally turning back to face the man, Yuzu found herself intimidated by his cool gaze. She lowered her head and finally spoke again, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Naoya, I just want the truth." Yuzu sighed. "What's happening? You called all of us here for seemingly no reason at all. You're hiding something, I know it. I'm happy to see you, but I can't stand being left in the dark like this."

"I told you. The world is changing and I am doing what I can to make sure nothing falls out of my control."

Yuzu bit back her words this time, but just barely. A small hiss escaped her before she could stop herself. She knew asking him any more would do nothing, whenever Naoya was like this getting information from him was almost impossible. If Yuzu had her way, she'd try to force the information out of him, but all of her usual tactics never had any effect on the closed off man before her.

"You're not making any sense and you know it." Yuzu snapped her response, despite her best efforts to remain calm.

"It's not meant to. Just be a good girl and play along for me. Don't leave my cousin's side. He'll need your support; he's not strong enough by himself yet."

In the deepest recesses of her mind, a part of herself that Yuzu barely admitted existed, Yuzu was intensely jealous and spiteful of Naoya's cousin. He had a loving and stable family with the "perfect" life, the polar opposite of Yuzu's turbulent family relationship. Despite a tiny, insignificant, part of her feeling like this, Yuzu still loved her best friend and didn't want to do anything to hurt him. That's why she kept her relationship with Naoya a secret, even if she had to feign a crush on her friend.

"You know I will, Naoya. Are you sure there isn't anything you can tell me?"

Naoya shook his head, instead opting to pull Yuzu closer and push his mouth onto hers. There was nothing gentle in his kiss, it was cool and dominating and Yuzu returned the kiss with a fiery passion hoping to regain some semblance of control over the situation. Yuzu was already warm from sharing body heat with the man for the last few turbulent minutes, but now she was positively hot.

Naoya pulled Yuzu even closer, practically crushing her. Her breasts were forced upwards and were practically forcing their way out of her bra. Naoya removed his left hand from Yuzu's waist a slid it down her thigh while at the same time separating her legs with his knee.

Still holding her with his right arm, Naoya stopped his kisses and instead trailed his mouth down Yuzu's neck, biting his way over to her shoulder, where he pulled down the side of her top with his teeth. Yuzu's own hands were exploring her lover, one hand had made its way into his hair and the other was around his back, being crushed to the side by Naoya's firm grasp.

Yuzu hadn't realized it, but they had apparently moved against the wall, with her back being forced against it and her breasts and thighs pressing against Naoya. She found herself undressing Naoya by removing his kimono and encircling his waist in attempt to remove his pants. Naoya, in turn, had already lowered the top half of Yuzu's pink top and she only had her bra covering her. Yuzu's short skirt allowed easy access for Naoya's hand to her thighs and clitoris.

Yuzu's cell beeped.

Both stopped instantly and stared at the offending object with hatred. Naoya reluctantly released Yuzu and she walked over to the phone, seeing the caller to be "Atsuro." She hissed and was tempted to throw her phone out the window, stopping only because Yuzu knew she would regret it in a few hours once she had calmed down.

As Yuzu turned back to Naoya, he had put his clothes back on and was rummaging through some of his things. Yuzu pulled her shirt back up to cover her exposed bra and tied the strings with a double knot. When she was finished, she noticed Naoya gesturing towards her. Yuzu walked over to him and noticed he had three of those handheld tools that were all the rage these days. What were they called? They were Communication Players. Yes, that was it. They were in three colors, one of which was very pink. Yuzu looked up in slight disgust at Naoya's sexism, but he only laughed as he stated:

"These are for you. Give one to my cousin and Atsuro."

"Why do I need this? I'm fine with my cell and Atsuro has his laptop."

Naoya's laugh was silenced and his eyes instantly turned cold. Yuzu found herself frightened at the sudden change in his personality. Naoya's tone was not like anything he had ever used with her before. "You will give them to them." It was quick and to the point, yet there was something almost threatening to Naoya's words.

Yuzu couldn't think of an adequate response and instead packed her things, placing the three comps into her bag. She looked at the pink one with a bit of disdain. She'd be sure to give that one to Atsuro and take the blue one for herself. Fixing her hair with her fingers, Yuzu refused to look at her lover, who in turn didn't say a word.

As she opened the door, Naoya finally spoke, using the same cold tone he had before. It was like he was a different person.

"Don't get in my way, Yuzu."

Even though it was a blatant threat, Yuzu could somehow sense that Naoya meant well.

Closing the door behind her, Yuzu looked at her cell one more time, seeing the time. She cursed, and ran towards the designated meeting point. Her friends were waiting for her, though she had no idea how she was going to explain Naoya's absence.

In only a few hours, Yuzu's life would change forever.

* * *

This is one of those pairings that I like to call "Fire and Ice." Yuzu is shown to be fiery, she doesn't always think her actions through, and loves to win, as shown in the competition with Kaido. Naoya, on the other hand, is shown to be cold and easily admits to using the Main Character for his own needs if you choose his path. My Naoya is just as cruel as the canon, manipulating Yuzu for his own purposes, even going as far as to control her emotions. However, I'd like to point out that he does feel for her, but reaching his goal is just more important. He is conflicted, but it is a losing battle for Yuzu in this case.

If you enjoyed this story, or want to comment on anything I can improve, please review.


End file.
